


Feline Inspiration

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Hoarding, Cats, Mild Language, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is cats. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by urbanMystic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/gifts).



A man focuses intently on the computer screen, hair askew and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. There are empty cans of energy drinks lining his desk, along with a tablet and a scribbled notepad. Most notably, however, are the three cats crowding his desk.

A one-eyed Russian blue mix with unusually prolonged fangs hangs over the monitor, paws outstretched over the screen.

“I know you want attention, Vriska,” he says, picking her up by her cerulean collar and dropping her gently on the ground. “But Daddy’s gotta work.”

A similar looking cat, with dark circles over her eyes, jumps straight into his lap and mewls consistently. Andrew doesn’t seem to hear until she uses her paws to scratch at him.

“Aranea, what the fuck?” He plops her on the ground as well. He supposes it’s time to pay attention to his collection of felines, because with such a select few, there should be no problem in giving them the love that they deserve.

He spins around in his chair to observe a room full of cats. There are one hundred and sixty-five in total, most of which are elsewhere around the mansion. This stopped being his home a long time ago, and it now belongs to them. He is no cruel master; he gives them free reign here. This was definitely the best use of that Kickstarter fund. Besides, it’s absolutely impossible for him to think of characters without basing them off of furry and adorable felines. These guys speak for themselves.

Andrew observes the hoard of cats for a fresh dose of inspiration. Where should the story go next? Up above, Latula dives off of a shelf repeatedly only to land gracefully on her paws. Teaching her how to do flips for treats was a terrible idea. Dave, another reddish mix, prods a grey runt Karkat with his paw. Karkat hisses and growls in response, but he has never attacked another cat. When Dave pounces near him, he takes off and hides under the desk.

Aradia, a formerly ill-treated rescue, has a collection of bones of dead rats in the corner that none of the other cats have ever dared to touch. Currently, she sits with a fluffy yellow Sollux on another shelf. Signless, Karkat’s father, puts himself in the middle of yet another catfight between Mindfang and Dualscar.

What silly cats!

Perhaps the most adorable is a white-furred Roxy, complete with that pretty pink bow. She spends most of her time rubbing against the catnip or an orange Dirk, who without fail always checks to make sure she’s all right, no matter where she is in the room. At the moment, he leaves Roxy only to swat Jake’s feather toy into the wall. Jake follows at full speed and the force against the wall knocks over a conveniently placed bucket from another desk, trapping the poor cat inside.

There’s something about that bucket that the cats love mating in, although Andrew has never been able to figure it out.

Apparently, the next update will include Jake dying or getting laid. At least that’s the conclusion that Andrew comes to as he shakes his head at all of his precious gay little babies.

“Thanks guys,” he says with a genuine tone of appreciation. “I just want to hug all of you, but I can’t.”

With a disappointed slump of his shoulders, it's time to go back to work.


End file.
